Lizzie Samuels (TV Series)
Lizzie Samuels is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Jacksonville, Florida Nothing is known about Lizzie's life before or as the outbreak started, except that she has a sister, Mika Samuels, and a father, Ryan Samuels and lived in Jacksonville. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Lizzie is first seen in the prison courtyard with other children naming the walkers on the fence, when Carl Grimes and Patrick approach then and Carl says that they must not name walkers because they are not people and because they kill people. Lizzie then argues that people also kill people and have names. She also brings up the fact that she herself has witnessed the turning process. After that, she and the other kids get inside the prision headed to reading. Then, Lizzie is present when Carl notices Carol teaching the kids how to use knives during storytime. "Infected" Lizzie is first seen running and shouting out the Cell Block, notifying others for help as walkers are in Cell Block D. She's later seen when Carol brings her and her sister Mika to speak with Ryan, their father, before he dies and he tells Lizzie to look after her sister before passing away causing the two girls to be saddened by the loss. At first Lizzie wants to make sure Ryan doesnt reanimate but Carol ends up doing it herself while Mika tries to calm Lizzie down. Later the two girls are at the fences where Carol comes to talk with them and tells the two that Ryan asked her to look after them before telling Lizzie that she is weak while she runs off crying because Nick the walker has been killed. At some point after that, Carol comes to the two girls again and tells Lizzie how she has to be strong before putting a flower in the girls hair while Lizzie takes Carol's knife and puts it on her belt. "Isolation" Lizzie comes over and tells Carol that she isn't feeling well. She asks if Carol can tuck her in, but Carol realizes that she might get infected herself. Heartbroken, Carol gives her a hug and sends her inside the cellblock to find Glenn, telling her that he can tuck her in instead. After closing the door, Carol tears off her mask and begins crying. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lizzie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Carl Grimes Carl is seen with Lizzie and other children, Mika, and Patrick are two of the children at the outside of prison staring at the walkers. Carl argues with her about calling walkers names. He was exclaiming that they have no personality, they are dead; All they do is eat people. Carol Peletier Carol is shown to care about the sisters. She read storytime for them in "30 Days Without An Accident" and helped them with killing off their father in mercy in "Infected". When Ryan was dying, he told her to take care of them for him. Carol came to check up on the girls twice when they were by the fence to make sure they were ok. Also Carol was distraught when Lizzie shows the same symptoms like the others, this means that she already sees her like a daughter. Ryan Samuels Ryan and Lizzie seemed to have a close relationship. He was first seen with them during storytime in "30 Days Without An Accident". When Lizzie and Mika found out Ryan got bit during "Infected", they cried and didn't know what to do. Carol tried to calm them down and told them to wait outside if they wanted to but they decided to stay inside. Carol was about to stab Ryan in the head, but Lizzie stopped her. She said they had to do it. Mika backed away, saying she can't. Lizzie tried, but failed, as she got frightened. Carol finally killed Ryan, resulting in the sisters starting to cry again. Mika Samuels Lizzie and Mika had a close sister-relationship. When their father got bit, Mika comforted Lizzie and tried to calm her down. She counted to two with her when Carol was about to kill their father in mercy. Appearances TV Series Season 4 References Edge95 Category:Children Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Adoptees